Sisters & Secrets
by December-Angel-Baby
Summary: Team Austin makes friends with the new girls in town, sixteen year old Charlotte and Jacqueline Kingsly, Charlie and Jackie for short. But how is Austin's father connected to Charlie and Jackie's mother? What has he been hiding from his wife for the last sixteen years?
1. Chapter 1

Austin and Ally were talking at their lockers talking when a cheerleader walked up. She has very long very straight dark red in two long pigtails tied ff with bows and has dark red eyes. Austin thought she was going to push Ally out of the way to talk to him like the other cheerleaders did. Austin liked cheerleaders but not when they were mean to Ally. To his surprise, the cheerleader started talking to Ally.

"Hey Ally" She said smiling.

"Oh hey Charlie" Ally said. She was sixteen year old sophomore cheerleader Charlotte-Alessandria 'Charlie' Kingsly. She and her twin sister had moved to Marino High about two months ago and they made friends with Ally.

"Thanks so much for the notes" Charlie said. "I hate missing school but I had to take my cousin to the doctor. Poor thing got a Lego stuck up his nose. Boys and their Legos" Charlie said propping one hand on her hip.

"I love Legos! Dez and I use to make guns out of them because my mom wouldn't buy us the regular ones" Austin said. "Little does she know I bought call of duty last weekend" Austin said with a smirk.

"Oh my god I love that game!" Charlie exclaimed excited. "I talk so much smack on the online. You probably can't tell it's me because I'm cursing everyone out in Italian" Charlie said.

"Sweet!" Austin exclaimed giving her a high five.

"It's no problem Charlie. I think it's so nice that you moved all the way from New York City to help your Uncle" Ally said.

"Yea it's no problem" Charlie said.

"Oh Austin this is Charlie she just came to the school a couple of months ago. Charlie this is Austin" Ally introduced.

"Hi my little sister's a big fan" Charlie said.

"Not be rude but Charlie's a weird name for a girl" Austin said.

"I get that a lot my real name's Charlotte-Alessandria" Charlie said. "I've been called Charlie for as long as I can remember" Charlie said. "Oh I know what else I wanted to ask you. Are you going to homecoming?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know I don't have a dress" Ally said. "Are you going to go?" Ally asked.

"Yea that really cute soccer player Roy Bennett asked me out. He's cocky but I know a whole city full of boys like him. I've dealt with boys like him before" Charlie said with a smirk. "Well if you need a dress I can help you with that. I have a bunch of old dresses you can borrow" Charlie said.

"You should go Ally it'll be nice" Austin said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll think about it" Ally said.

"I'll take that answer…for now" Charlie said. "I gotta go my sister's hiding out from the cheerleaders and I go find her" Charlie said.

"Aren't you both cheering today at the pep rally?" Ally asked.

"That's why I have to find her" Charlie said. "I'll see you guys later" Charlie said before she walked off. Then seventeen year old Roy Bennett walked over to her. He has spiky dark red hair and dark brown eyes. He is wearing a white and red striped shirt, ripped light blue jeans, and brown flip flops.

"Hey Charlie can I carry your books?" Roy asked.

"Thank you Roy that's so sweet" Charlie said handing off her books to him before they walked off together.

"She was really nice" Austin said.

"Yea she and her sister moved down from New York City because their uncle's wife down. They're helping him raise his six kids. You know their uncle he's the owner of that Italian place you like so much. A little piece of Italy?" Ally asked.

"I love that place!" Austin exclaimed happily. "There's an old lady that comes in there from time to time. If I beat her in arm wrestling then I get a free meal" Austin said.

"I can't believe you're arm wrestling old women" Ally said as they walked to class.

"I've never beaten her! She's like bionic grandmother! But sometimes she feels sorry for me and she'll buy me a meal because she says I remind her of her grandson or her nipote as she calls him. I don't really know what that means" Austin said with a shrug which made Ally shake her head.

Later that day, Austin walked past the art room and saw someone familiar. He walked outside and saw Charlie and her twin sister Jackie standing at a table doing some sketches. They were both out of their cheerleading uniforms. Charlie was wearing a red shirt with white polka dots, light blue skinny jeans, and brown flip flops. Her twin sister Jacqueline-Aria 'Jackie' Kingsly has long, wavy ice blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She is wearing a black hooded long sleeve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and neon blue converses. They paused to look down at their design.

"Nope" Charlie said.

"Yea dude not even close" Jackie said shaking her head.

Charlie let out a sigh before she balled up the piece and threw it in the trash can. "Goal!" Charlie exclaimed. "Back to the drawing board" Charlie said.

"Literally" Jackie said with a sigh.

"Hey Charlie" Austin said as he walked in.

"Oh hey Austin. Oh Austin this is my twin sister Jacqueline-Aria, Jackie this is Austin" Charlie said.

"Do we know each other?" Jackie asked confused.

"You know him he's the 'Double Take' boy" Charlie said.

"Oh right" Jackie said wagging her finger.

"So what're you guys doing?" Austin asked as he walked in.

"We're just trying to come up with some ideas for some dresses for homecoming. Here's Ally's dress" Charlie said handing him the design.

"Wow this looks just like the dresses in those fancy prom stores" Austin said.

"Ugh I hate those places" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Me too" Jackie said nodding her head. "Those salesgirls don't care about their jobs but they asked me twenty freaking times 'Can I help you' it's ridiculous" Jackie said shaking her head.

"We were taught to make our own clothes so we just do" Charlie said. "We're trying to come up with ideas for a clothing line" Charlie said.

"So you can make this dress for Ally?" Austin asked.

"Totally" Charlie said.

"Easy peasy living greasy my friend" Jackie said.

"So are you going to ask Ally to homecoming?" Charlie asked.

"I really want to but I don't know how" Austin said with a shrug.

"Just say 'Look here Ally you, me, homecoming you in or out' and then let the cards fall where they may" Jackie said.

"Please don't listen to Jackie ever it's nothing but trouble. Look I can tell you like Ally a lot just tell her. Maybe you can just go as friends and maybe it'll turn into something more. Just take it slow" Charlie said.

Austin smiled brightly. "That's a great idea going as friends genius! I'll see you guys later" Austin said before he ran out.

"See Jacqueline genius?" Charlie said with a smirk. "That is how you solve people's problems" Charlie said.

"Whatever people suck anyway" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

The next week, Austin walked into his house after hanging out with Charlie and Jackie. They all went extreme paint balling together. Charlie won it was like Austin barely saw her.

"Hey sweetie" Mimi said looking up from her cooking.

"Hey mom" Austin said kissing her cheek.

"What did you do today?" Mimi asked.

"I just hanging out with my new friends Charlie and Jackie" Austin said with a shrug before he sat down at the table.

"New friends?" Mimi asked.

"Yea they're from New York City they moved to Miami to help their uncle raise his kids" Austin said.

"Well that's really sweet you should invite them over to dinner. I would love to meet them" Mimi said.

"Sure thing mom" Austin said nodding her head.

The next Monday, Ally and Charlie were talking behind the Sonic Boom counter about dress ideas. Then Roy walked in holding a bouquet of fresh followers.

"Hey Roy" Charlie said smiling.

"Hey Charlie I'm so sorry I have to cancel our date. My dad needs me down at the station" Roy said.

"Oh no it's fine I know the feeling. I've had to manage the New York City station myself" Charlie said. "We'll talk tonight" Charlie said.

"Cool and a little to say I'm sorry gift. Fresh chrysanthemums" Roy said handing them to her.

"Roy they're beautiful" Charlie said smiling.

"I'll see you later" Roy said before he walked out.

"I didn't know you and Roy were dating" Ally said smiling

"We're not but he asked me out on a date and I said yes. I'm actually really new to this dating thing" Charlie said with a sigh. "But who knows" Charlie said with a shrug. "Although I can't worry about that now. My father is coming today and we're going to have a nice father/daughter day" Charlie said smiling.

"Aww that's so nice how come your mom's not coming?" Ally asked.

"Her schedule's really busy right now. She said that she would come when she got a chance. Someone has to talk to talk to the prisoners about their problems" Charlie said.

"The prisoners?" Ally asked.

"She's a forensic psychologist she goes to the prisons in New York City and talks to the prisoners" Charlie said.

"And she doesn't get scared?" Ally asked.

"A lot of them are scared of her" Charlie said nodding her head.

Then Trish walked in wearing a brand new pair of jeans. "Guess who got a job at Jenny's jeans!" Trish exclaimed happily.

Charlie let out a happy gasp. "Trish I am totally geeking out those jeans are amazing!" Charlie exclaimed excited.

"This job is so amazing I get to sit around and look at all of the great jeans" Trish said.

"You could actually try working so you can get a discount on the jeans" Charlie suggested.

"Oh I remember you're new here" Trish said which confused Charlie.

"I'll explain it to you later" Ally said. "So Charlie where's Jackie?" Ally asked.

"She's hanging out with Austin and Dez today. She wanted to take them to the zoo because they told her they don't believe in zebras" Charlie said confused. "But that's crazy right?" Charlie asked.

"Sadly for those two no" Trish said shaking her head.

"Hello everyone" Jackie said as she walked in with Austin and Dez. "Charlie great news I just talked to padre and he just got into Miami he's meet us here" Jackie said.

"That's great! How are the zoo?" Charlie asked.

"Great we took so many pictures of the striped horses" Austin said.

"Zebras! They're called zebras! Why would you paint a horse?" Jackie asked.

"Because they want the horses to feel good about themselves" Dez said with a duh tone.

"Dez we've worked on a farm and horses don't like a lot of things. Being painted is one of them" Charlie said.

"Who painted the horses?" Ally asked.

"My little brother in his defense he did it on a dare" Jackie said.

"That's not a defense at all" Charlie said shaking her head.

Then Charlie and Jackie's father, thirty-six year old Andrew-Thomas Kingsly walked in. He has long black hair in a ponytail and reddish brown eyes. He is wearing a grey v-neck with sleeves that stop mid arm, blue jeans, and brown toms.

"There are my perfect little angels" Andrew said smiling.

"Daddy!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed happily before they ran over to him. Things got a little lost in translation because they all started speaking Italian.

"Dad these are our new friends, this is Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez" Charlie said.

"Nice to meet you all" Andrew said with a small nod. "I got you some presents"

"Oooo yay! What'd you get me?" Dez asked.

"…I think he meant for Charlie and Jackie" Trish said.

"Aww" Dez said disappointed.

"I think you're really going to like them" Andrew said handing it to Jackie.

Jackie opened it to reveal a picture of their dad from his cage fighting days.

"Whoa! You're the Colonel!" Austin exclaimed happily. "Dez and I watch your old cage fighting videos all the time" Austin said.

"That's one of his middle names" Jackie said.

"Yes the Italian fighting league is putting me in their hall of fame. They gave this to me as a present I want you to have this Jacqueline" Andrew said.

"Sweet! I'm going to put this over my bed. It'll be just like a dream catcher except the dreams will be bloodied and beaten" Jackie said smiling.

"Aww man I wish someone would beat up my bad dreams" Austin said pouting.

"And Charlotte this is for you" Andrew said pushing another picture towards her.

Charlie opened it and to reveal a picture of Charlie and Jackie and their mother Elizabeth standing between them. Elizabeth has curly shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh I love this so much" Charlie said smiling.

"Your mother spent a lot of time on this" Andrew said.

"I love this I'll cherish this forever" Charlie said nodding her head.

That weekend, Mimi was making dinner for Charlie, Jackie and their father. Mike was in New York City at a mattress convention so it was just her and Austin until next week. Austin was setting the table when the doorbell rang. He opened the door and saw Charlie, Jackie and their father.

"Hey Austin sorry we're late. We don't have an excuse we're just usually late" Charlie said. "We bought tiramisu" Charlie said holding it out.

"Thanks and its okay my mom isn't finished cooking yet" Austin said moving aside to let them in.

"Hi I'm Mimi Moon" Mimi said as she walked out on the kitchen.

"I'm Andrew-Thomas Kingsly and these are my daughters Charlotte-Alessandria and Jacqueline-Aria" Andrew said.

"Nice to meet you" Mimi said shaking his hand.

Once Mimi finished dinner, they all say down in the Moon's fancy dining room.

"So Andrew are Charlie and Jackie your only children?" Mimi asked.

"Oh no my wife and I have ten children" Andrew said.

"Really?" Mimi asked shocked. "You have quite the big brood on your hands" Mimi said.

"Oh yes my family growing up had ten kids and my wife's family had eleven kids. We knew that when we start having children we wanted a lot of them" Andrew said with a nod.

"Plus they're great for practicing headlocks on" Jackie said before Charlie smacked her upside the head. "Ow! Merda" Jackie mumbled before her father heard.

"Jacqueline-Aria Luciana Francesca Kingsly you know better!" Andrew exclaimed.

"What's merda mean?" Austin whispered to Charlie.

"It means shit we can curse in English or Italian as long as don't do it in public" Charlie said.

"Ah" Austin said nodding his head.

After the Kingslys left, Austin helped his mother clean up the kitchen and clean off the table.

"That was the best tiramisu I've ever tasted better than the restaurants" Mimi said.

"Oh yea it was really good I'm glad they left some for us" Austin said.

"You know I could not imagine raising all ten of those kids. I'm glad just to have my little prince" Mimi said hugging him.

"Thank mom" Austin said. Austin never told his mom this but he actually wouldn't have minded having a little brother or sister. It would have kept him from being so lonely when his parents were away.

The next afternoon, Ally was standing behind the Sonic Boom counter trying to organize some things when Austin walked in.

"Hey Ally" Austin said.

"Hey Austin what's going on?" Ally asked smiling.

"Well" Austin said releasing a breath. "I wanted to know if you want to go to homecoming…with me" Austin said nervously.

"Really? You know the cheerleaders have been asking about you. Except for Charlie and Jackie of course" Ally said.

"I know, I know" Austin said nodding his head. "But I don't want to go with any of them I want to go with you. We'll go to the football game and eat greasy nachos and cheer on the team. Then Saturday we'll dance the night away at the homecoming dance" Austin said which made Ally smile.

"But aren't you on the homecoming court?" Ally asked. "Aren't you being crowned for our grade or something?"

"Oh yea" Austin realized. "But I don't want to do that I want to sit next to you at the game" Austin said.

"That's really sweet Austin I'd love to go with you" Ally said smiling.

"Sweet!" Austin exclaimed happily.

"And it's perfect time Charlie and Jackie just finished my dress" Ally said.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful" Austin said which made Ally blush.

The night of the homecoming dance, Austin and Ally sat down after a dance. Then Charlie walked over she was wearing a gold sequined strapless mermaid dress and nude high heels.

"Wow Charlie you look amazing" Ally said.

"Thanks it took me four days to put in every single sequin while my three year old cousin sat on my lap but it was worth it" Charlie said nodding her head. "Oh Austin my dad wanted to send your parents a small thank you gift for inviting us to your house. Can I have your parents' address?" Charlie asked pulling out a little memo pad.

"Sure it' Michael and Michelle Moon at…" Austin said giving him the address.

The name Michael Moon clicked with Charlie for some reason but she did the best to hide her shock. "Oh okay thank you" Charlie said. "I have to go I'll be right back" Charlie said before she walked out.

"Well that was nice" Ally said. "What do you think he's going to send you guys?"

"I don't know…Maybe he'll autograph a pair of mix martial arts gloves for me!" Austin exclaimed happily which made Ally playfully roll her eyes.

Charlie let out a sigh as she walked over to Roy who was talking to his friends. He turned around and smiled at her.

"There's my beautiful homecoming date" Roy said which made Charlie smile sadly. "Hey are you okay?" Roy asked.

"Uh no not really" Charlie said with a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Listen I think I'm going to go home" Charlie said.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked.

"Uh yea you can stay if you like but I just really want to go home" Charlie said.

"No, no I'll go with you we can go get some ice cream or something" Roy said which made Charlie smile.

"Thanks I just need to a quick phone call" Charlie said before she walked out of the gym. Charlie pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed her mother's number.

"Hi sweetie how's homecoming?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uh yea it's fine it's great. Can I ask you a quick question?" Charlie asked.

"Of course sweetie" Elizabeth said.

"What is my biological father's name?" Charlie asked.

"I don't see why that means anything" Elizabeth said.

"Please mom I have to know" Charlie pleaded.

"Michael Moon" Elizabeth said.

Charlie abruptly ended the call before she slid down to the floor in shock. The man who abandon her mother when she was nineteen that led to the birth of her and her sister was Mike Moon. Austin Moon's father.

* * *

**Hello All, this is my first fanfiction in about four months. My last update for any of my stories was in February so I'm a little nervous but not absolutely a nervous wreck because I've been working really, really hard on this. I've literally restarted about fifty times even more it feels like. I really like Austin and Ally I think it's a great show and I wanted to write for it. If you are one of my dedicated readers you will know that Charlie and Jackie belong to me! :) The way this chapter plays out is for those of you that don't read a lot of my stuff you get to know Charlie and Jackie's characters and for Team Austin to know them too. At the end they are completely comfortable with them and then the bomb shell drops. I've never actually done a cliff hanger so tell me how'd you like that. If there is anything wrong grammer wise, spelling wise please tell and I will change it as quickly as possible. I do accept critiques as long as they make sense just know that I will respond back. If it's just 'Oh this story sucks' I will respond back to those two. Don't think I'm just going to sit back and let you talk bad about my story. **

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this favorite, follow and review and I will see you next time. **

**Love, Diamond. **


	2. Chapter 2

About two weeks later on Monday, Charlie was walking through the halls of Marino High. Her thick hair was in a messy bun with a bandana headband. She was really stressed out and her hair was falling out. She was doing her best to avoid Austin. She didn't know how to tell him that his father abandon her mother sixteen years ago. How do you tell a single child that he had two sisters out of no where?

Charlie let out a sigh as she opened her locker. Then eighteen year old cheerleading captain Robin Stately walked over with some of her squad.

"Charlotte your hair has been looking especially terrible lately" Robin said.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Thanks Robin" Charlie said with a sigh.

"A Marino High cheerleader always look perfect you better get your act together or we'll have to make some necessary cuts" Robin said before she walked off.

Charlie rolled her eyes again before she closed the door of her locker. The only reason she was on the cheerleading team was because the school didn't have a gymnastics team. She did a lot of gymnastics at her old school. She was even a student teacher at her aunt's dance gym teaching the kids stunts. Then Ally and Trish walked over to her.

"Charlie is Robin giving you a hard time?" Ally asked concerned.

"Yea its okay I've got other things to worry about" Charlie said.

"You wanna me to handle it?" Trish asked seriously.

"No Trish it's fine" Charlie said laughing. "I've grappled girls larger than her. I'm just glad I don't have practice this afternoon"

"Since you don't have practice this afternoon you wanna hang out at Mini's?" Trish asked.

"Um…" Charlie said as she saw Austin and Dez walking towards them. "Sorry I've got some things to take care of. I entered this fashion contest, I've got to come up with some new ideas, I've got another date with Roy, and I've got to take care of my cousins it's absolutely crazy" Charlie said.

"Oh man I'm sorry Charlie" Trish said. "I feel bad for anyone that busy"

"Oh no it's really fine" Charlie said as Austin and Dez got closer. "I've got to go I'll text you guys later" Charlie said before she quickly walked off.

"What's wrong with her?" Austin asked as he and Dez walked over.

"I don't know she seems really stressed" Ally said concerned. "We should bring her something to make her feel better" Ally said.

"Yea maybe we can get her a cake" Trish suggested.

"You want a yellow or coconut?" Dez asked as he pulled them out of his backpack.

"…We'll just get her a cake from Mini's" Ally said.

After school, Charlie was walking out of the fabric store when her sister ran up.

"Charlie you won't believe it" Jackie said smiling.

"What is it? I've never seen you smiling so big" Charlie said.

"Marshall Bennett asked me out on a date" Jackie said smiling.

"Jacqueline-Aria that's amazing! He's so nice and he's the quarterback" Charlie said. "How'd that happen?" Charlie asked.

"Well we both didn't have dates to homecoming and he hated almost as much as I did!" Jackie said smiling. "Anyway we left together after you left and we went to go see a zombie movie" Jackie said.

"That sounds so…romantic?" Charlie asked confused.

"Hey why'd you leave anyway?" Jackie asked.

"Oh I wasn't feeling that well" Charlie said lying. "Roy and I just went out for ice cream"

"Oh okay anyway are you okay to watch the rug rats?" Jackie asked.

"Of course you go out and have fun" Charlie said.

"Thanks sis you rock" Jackie said before she walked off.

Charlie let out a relieved sigh before she bumped into Austin.

"Ah!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Ah!" Austin exclaimed.

"Why are you screaming?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Because you screamed at me!" Austin exclaimed.

"Oh right" Charlie said embarrassed.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird" Austin said.

"…You've been acting weird?" Charlie said not able to think about a good comeback.

"What?" Austin asked confused.

"What?" Charlie asked. "…I've gotta go" Charlie said.

"Do you need any help with those? They look heavy" Austin said.

"Oh no" Charlie said honestly. "I've hoisted hay heavier than this it's nothing" Charlie said.

"Hold on before you go we got you a cake from Mini's" Austin said pulling the cake out of his pocket.

"Mini's?" Charlie asked taking the little pink box from him. She opened it and cocked her head in confusion. "What flavor is this?" Charlie asked.

"Red velvet peanut butter it's like the best flavor" Austin said.

"Two American things I will never understand" Charlie said with a sigh. "Why dye a cake red? And what exactly peanut butter?" Charlie asked.

"You don't have peanut butter in Italy?" Austin asked.

"No!" Charlie exclaimed. "And you guys aren't that great either you guys don't even have Rivoire chocolate" Charlie said.

"What is Rivoire chocolate?" Austin asked.

"Exactly!" Charlie exclaimed frustrated. Austin stared on in confusion. "I gotta go" Charlie said before she walked off leaving a confused Austin.

The next day at lunch time, Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, and Jackie were sitting at their table.

"So Jackie do you know what's going with your sister?" Ally asked.

"I have no idea she's been acting so weird. She didn't even make my lunch this morning" Jackie said poking at her lunch. "I've never seen her so stressed out" Jackie said.

"Maybe Charlie's been replaced by an evil Charlie cyborg" Dez said. "That would be so cool!" Dez exclaimed.

"That's my sister moron" Jackie said rolling her eyes.

"I know you are so lucky!" Dez exclaimed happily.

"Dez shush it" Jackie said.

They spotted Charlie with her tray. Austin waved her over but she just sat down with Roy and his friends.

"She completely blew us off!" Austin exclaimed offended.

"Don't worry guys I'll talk to her this has to be handled Kingsly style" Jackie said with a smirk.

"What's Kingsly style?" Ally asked.

"Lots of screaming and yelling and if that fails. Some good old fashion grappling" Jackie said nodding her head.

Later that evening, Charlie was working on her sewing when a knock came to the door.

"Come in" Charlie said.

"Charles can I talk to you?" Jackie asked as she walked in.

"Of course" Charlie said.

"What's going on with you? And you're my sister you have to tell me the truth" Jackie said seriously.

"Okay but you can't tell Austin" Charlie said turning off her machine.

"What does Austin have to do with this?" Jackie asked confused.

"Austin has everything to do with this" Charlie said. "Okay Austin's dad is our biological father" Charlie said slowly.

"No" Jackie said shocked. "How do you know this?" Jackie asked.

"I asked Austin for his parents address so dad could send them a thank you gift from New York. His dad's name is Michael Moon our sperm donor is named Michael Moon. There is a strong possibility that Austin is…our brother" Charlie said.

"Oh man" Jackie said sitting down on her sister's bed. "This just got so bad" Jackie said. "I've always said that if I met that asshole I'd punch him in the face. But his face is Austin's dad's face" Jackie said grabbing the side of her head. "I'm so confused this is worse than the day I found out I was legally blind" Jackie said. "Oh mio dio I have a headache" Jackie said clenching her eyes shut. "Oh I don't know what to do" Jackie said shaking her head.

"I don't know what to do either" Charlie said honestly.

Jackie let out a groan before she angrily stormed out.

The next day, Jackie was at her locker. She slammed her locker door shut to see Austin standing behind it.

"Ah!" Jackie exclaimed shocked.

"Ah!" Austin exclaimed shocked.

"Why are you screaming?" Jackie asked.

"Because you're screaming!" Austin exclaimed.

"That's because you're screaming!" Jackie exclaimed. "Look can we just agree to stop screaming?" Jackie asked.

"Yea sounds good" Austin said nodding his head. "So did you find out what's wrong with Charlie?" Austin asked.

"Oh yea she's just really stressed out. We entered this fashion contest, there's that, our three younger cousins, plus Charlie's got this crush on Roy so she wants to be around him. Teenage stuff you know" Jackie said lying through her teeth.

"Oh sounds good" Austin said. "They'll be nice together"

"Oh yea" Jackie said nodding her head.

"So my dad is back from New York City my parents wanted to know if you and your sister wanted to come for a little party we're having at our house" Austin said.

"Um I don't know Austin we'll have to think about it" Jackie said with a sigh.

"It's okay just get back to me on it" Austin said before he walked off.

Jackie let out a groan before she started banging her head against her locker.

The next day, Charlie and Ally were hanging out in Sonic Boom. Charlie was showing Ally the designs she wanted to enter to into the fashion competition.

"Wow Charlie this is great and you have no problems about being against your sister?" Ally asked.

"Of course not" Charlie said with a wave her hand. "Life's a big competition" Charlie said.

"Charlotte-Alessandria there you are" Andrew said as he walked in. "I've been looking all over for you"

"Sorry dad I was just showing some stuff to Ally" Charlie said. "What's going on? I thought you were going back to New York City today" Charlie said.

"I was but I got a call from the mayor and he's letting me stay another week" Andrew said. "I'll be able to go to your fashion competition" Andrew said.

"Dad that's amazing!" Charlie exclaimed.

"And I called your mother, I cleared up her schedule and she's coming down!" Andrew exclaimed happily.

Charlie stood there in shock for a moment.

"Charlie isn't that great?" Ally asked smiling.

"Oh yea that's amazing" Charlie said uncomfortable.

"I've got to go I've got to go help you Uncle at the restaurant" Andrew said before he walked out.

"Oh man this just got real" Charlie said with a sigh.

The next day, Ally was at her locker when Austin quickly walked over to her.

"Austin what's going on?" Ally asked.

"Have you talked to Charlie and Jackie at all?" Austin asked.

"Yea of course I talked to Charlie yesterday at Sonic Boom and I talked to Jackie last night we texted each other last night" Ally said.

"Trish and Dez said the same thing I think Charlie and Jackie are avoiding me" Austin said.

"I don't think Charlie and Jackie would do that to you. They're really nice they're just really stressed about the fashion show. Look Charlie's over there why don't you go invite her to your show this weekend" Ally said nodding her head towards Charlie who was talking to Roy.

"I will" Austin said wanting to prove a point.

"I got you something" Roy said.

"Really? What?" Charlie asked smiling. He pulled out a small pink bakery box. She opened it to reveal marzipans and French macarons. Charlie let out a happy squeal. "Marzipans and macarons! And they're raspberry pink!" Charlie exclaimed happily. Raspberry pink was her favorite color. "How on earth did you get these?" Charlie asked.

"My grandmother owns a bakery" Roy said.

"I haven't had a marzipan since I left Italy" Charlie said as she bit into it. "Oh my god it's so good!" Charlie exclaimed.

"So Charlie I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend" Roy asked.

"I'd love to Roy" Charlie said smiling before she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I gotta go but I'll talk to you later" Roy said before he walked off.

"Hey Charlie" Austin said as he walked over. "You got a minute?" Austin asked.

"Yea sure Austin what's up?" Charlie asked.

"You and Jackie aren't avoiding me for any reason right?" Austin said.

"Oh Austin I'm sorry I've been a terrible friend. I have been unintentionally avoiding you I promise. I've been working really hard on my line. If I'm one of the top three designers I get invited to Miami fashion week!" Charlie exclaimed happily.

"That's amazing!" Austin exclaimed.

"And I get pared with a super famous designer and they'll let one of my outfits walk with their models" Charlie said.

"You're going to win you'll do great" Austin said nodding his head.

"Thanks Austin and I'm really sorry. To make it up to you I promise Jackie and I will be at your show this weekend" Charlie said.

"You promise?" Austin asked.

"Of course" Charlie said with a nod. "I'm a Kingsly and a Kingsly never breaks a promise" Charlie said.

"Alright I'm holding you to that" Austin said playfully.

"Later dude" Charlie said punching him in the arm before she walked off.

"Ow" Austin said rubbing his arm.

Later that day, at their Uncle's house Charlie and Jackie were watching their cousins. Six year old Marzia-Alessandria Kingsly, three year old Ariana-Aria Kingsly, and one year old Adrian-Tranquillo Kingsly Jr. They were in the kitchen making cupcakes. Marzia was sitting on the counter, Ariana was clenching on to Charlie's apron, and Jackie was holding Little Adrian. Then a knock came to the door.

"I got it!" Marzia exclaimed jumping off the counter.

"No marzipan we don't answer the door without Jacqueline or me" Charlie said. "Watch the rugrats" Charlie said before she scooped up Ariana and they walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Austin. "Oh hey Austin what's up?" Charlie asked confused.

"Well since you couldn't hang out today I thought I'd hang out over here and help you baby sit" Austin said as he walked in.

"You know how to take care of kids?" Charlie asked skeptically. "But you're an only child" Charlie said as she closed the door.

"No I don't know how to take care of kids but" Austin said pulling out a coloring book. "I've got a coloring book and kids love to color right?" Austin asked.

"Well yea" Charlie said confused. "Why do you carry around a coloring book with you?" Charlie asked.

"You never know when you're going to need to color!" Austin exclaimed.

"Right…" Charlie said slowly. "Well this is Ariana, Ari this is my friend Austin" Charlie said.

"Hi" Ariana said shyly.

"Hi Ariana" Austin said getting to his knees. "Do you like to color?" Austin asked holding up his book.

"Pretty" Ariana said happily taking it from him.

"See I know how kids work Charlie" Austin said proudly standing up.

"You're a giant kid Austin" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Hey" Jackie said as she walked out of the kitchen. "I thought I heard Austin's voice. What're you doing here?" Jackie asked.

"I'd thought I'd be a nice friend and help you guys baby sit" Austin said happily.

"Uh-huh" Jackie said slowly.

"In his defense Jacqueline he is a big kid" Charlie said.

"I am not!" Austin exclaimed offended.

Then the egg timer in the kitchen went off. "Oh the cupcakes are done" Charlie said.

"Cupcakes!" Austin and Marzia exclaimed before they ran into the kitchen.

"It's scary he could actually be our brother" Charlie said.

"I know he totally acts like Armani-Armando" Jackie said. Armani-Armando Kingsly was their thirteen year old brother who acted just like Austin.

That weekend, Charlie and Jackie's mother was in town but they were keeping her away from Austin. Austin had blonde hair like his mother but he looked like his father. If Elizabeth caught a glimpse of Austin then she might get upset. Charlie and Jackie were all about defending their mother and they didn't want to do anything to upset her. Austin was playing a bonfire gig at the beach

Ally, Trish, and Dez were standing in the crowd when Charlie and Jackie walked over. Charlie was wearing a neon pink halter top, a jean mini skirt, a brown flip flops. Jackie was wearing a neon blue bikini, jean shorts, and black flip flops.

"Hey guys you made it" Ally said happily.

"Oh yea it took a while to get away from the rugrats but we finally did" Charlie said with a relieved sigh.

"Austin told me how much fun you had yesterday" Ally said.

"Oh no that is not what happened. It was basically like baby sitting another child" Jackie said. "He ate like fifteen cupcakes, he and our cousin Marzia got finger paint and crayons everywhere, then when the kids went to take their nap so did Austin" Jackie said.

"Man it sounds like you guys had an awesome time" Dez said smiling which made Jackie slap her forehead.

"So is your mom here yet?" Trish asked.

"Oh yea I don't know why though she's really sick anyway" Jackie said lying.

"Maybe she just really wanted to see us" Charlie said playing along.

"I don't if you're sick then you shouldn't be out" Ally said.

"Thank you Ally" Jackie said.

"Maybe your mother is a cyborg from another dimension" Dez said.

"Enough with the cyborgs already!" Jackie exclaimed.

After the gig, they all decided to go back to Sonic Boom to hang out. Once they reached Sonic Boom they saw a beautiful woman hanging around front.

"Excuse me ma'am can I help you?" Ally asked.

"I'm looking for my daughters my husband said they'd be around here" She said. "There they are" She said smiling before she hugged them both.

"Hey momma" Charlie said embarrassed to be caught in a lie.

Austin and his friends looked on in confusion. What on earth was going on with Charlie and Jackie?


	3. Chapter 3

"Your mom's not sick" Austin said confused once Elizabeth Kingsly stopped hugging her girls.

"Or a cyborg" Dez said sadly.

"I can explain" Charlie said holding up her hands in defense. "…I just need to talk to my mother right quick" Charlie said before she quickly ran back over to her mom. "Momma ho bisogno del vostro aito" Charlie said. (Mom I need your help)

"Che cosa e?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Quel ragazzo biondo e il figlio di nostro padre biologico" Charlie said as Jackie nodded her head. (That blonde boy is the son of our biological father)

Elizabeth let out a small gasp she quickly glanced up at Austin before she faced Charlie again.

"Sei assolutamente sicuro?" Elizabeth asked shocked before Charlie and Jackie nodded their heads. (Are you absolutely sure)

"Si assolutamente sicuro" Jackie said.

"Any idea what they're saying?" Austin asked really wanting to know what they were talking about.

"I don't know we don't speak Italian" Trish said.

"Luckily for you I eat a lot of Italian food and watch a lot of Italian crime movies I'll figure this out" Dez said confident. Dez paused to listen to what they were saying.

"Well?" Austin asked getting impatient.

"They're either talking about flying pigs or polka dotted underpants" Dez said.

After talking to her mom, Charlie finally walked over to Austin.

"Austin I need to tell you this it's really important. Meet me at my Uncle's house tomorrow after school okay?" Charlie asked.

"Alright I'll meet you there" Austin said with a nod.

Charlie let out a sigh before she walked back over to her mom and her sister.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone? Shouldn't I be there? He's my brother too" Jackie whispered.

"It's okay I'm the oldest I'll handle it I promise" Charlie said placing a hand on her shoulder.

The next day, Charlie was pacing back and forth in her Uncle Adrian's living room. Her parents and her sister were watching her cousins and her uncle was running his restaurant so she was home alone. She had been holding off on telling Austin and now it was time. A knock came to the door and she opened it to reveal Austin.

"Hey Charlie" Austin said smiling.

"Hey Austin come on in" Charlie said moving aside to let him in. "Would you like something to eat?" Charlie asked starting to get nervous.

"Sure" Austin said as he sat down.

"Okay would you like cookies, cake, brownies, cupcakes, marzipans, French macarons, Italian macarons, or lemon squares?" Charlie asked.

"You made all that?" Austin asked raising an eyebrow.

"I bake when I nervous" Charlie said. "I make so much money at bake sales" Charlie said.

"I'll take it all" Austin said.

"Sweet" Charlie said before she walked into the kitchen.

"So what did you need to talk to me about? Are you finally going to tell me why you've been acting so weird?" Austin asked as Charlie handed him the plate.

"Uh yea" Charlie said as she sat down across from him. "First off I don't really get stressed out. I'm the oldest girl out of ten kids so I'm basically like the second mom. I can't really afford to be stressed out. I actually like it when I have a lot on my plate" Charlie explained.

"Then why have you been acting so weird? You're my friend we need to be honest with each other" Austin said.

"You're right, you're right" Charlie said before she took a deep breathe and released it. "So my dad he isn't really my dad" Charlie started.

"What do you mean?" Austin asked confused.

"Before we were born, my mom came to America from Tuscany, Italy. She was studying Forensic Psychology at the time. She was a really smart college student so she got accepted into this program where she got to study at the University of Miami. When she came here she met this guy they dated for a year and she turned up pregnant by him" Charlie explained.

"So this other guy is your biological father" Austin said slowly trying to understand the situation.

"Yes so my mother goes and tells him that she's pregnant and it turns out he was married the entire time of their relationship" Charlie said which made Austin's eyes widen. "But he still wanted to be with her. He told her they could still be together, even though he was married, if she got an abortion. My mother is Catholic and we don't believe in abortion so she went back to Italy" Charlie explained. "The man I consider my father adopted Jacqueline and I when we were three. He had two kids before us but he adopted us because he loved us…Austin I think your father is our biological father" Charlie said slowly.

"Hold up" Austin said standing up. "The guy you're describing sounds absolutely terrible. My dad's not terrible he loves my mom he would never cheat on her. I don't have a little sister" Austin said.

"Austin your birthday's in December mine is in June that would make me your older sister" Charlie said folding her arms across her chest.

"Great I have supposedly have a sister and I don't even get to be older" Austin said sarcastically.

"Austin this is serious" Charlie said. "How would you feel if your father abandoned you?" Charlie asked starting to get angry. "Better yet what if he left your mother alone to raise two babies on her own" Charlie said.

"Charlie I'm sorry I really am but my dad's not like that. He and my mother are absolutely crazy about each other. They've been married for so long they're nuts about each other" Austin said.

"People hide things Austin it was sixteen years cheating on your wife isn't something you just tell the world" Charlie said.

"He didn't cheat on her! I really do hope you and Jackie find your biological dad. But that person isn't my dad!" Austin exclaimed angrily.

"It's the truth and once I finally talk him I'm giving him a piece of my mind" Charlie said angrily.

"And you have every right too but that person is not my dad I'm sorry" Austin said before he stormed out.

"That went well" Jackie said as she walked from downstairs shocking Charlie.

"Jacqueline were you listening this entire time?" Charlie asked.

"Yea I don't care about your stupid big sister complex. Austin is my brother too and I want the truth to come out" Jackie said.

"The problem is the truth is out and now Austin doesn't believe me. How would you feel if someone talked someone about your dad?" Charlie asked.

"How are we going to get Austin to see the truth?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know we'll figure something out" Charlie said with a sigh.

The day of the fashion show, Charlie was sitting backstage making sure her models were okay and the clothes were okay. She finally took the time to sit down and relax. She was surprised when she felt a flower crown being placed on her head.

"You look beautiful honey" Elizabeth said smiling.

"Thanks momma and thanks for making my dress I didn't have much time" Charlie said with a sigh.

"It's okay sweetie now why are you so sad?" Elizabeth asked.

"I tried to tell Austin about his dad but he didn't believe me. I think he hates me I don't want him to hate me I just want to the truth to be told. I need answers" Charlie said.

Elizabeth let out a sigh. "I had a feeling this would happen one day" Elizabeth said reaching into her purse. "Once you told me about Mike I found this" Elizabeth said handing her a note.

"What is this?" Charlie asked confused.

"It's a stupid love letter Mike wrote me right before I left for Italy. You should read this for Austin just in case Mike tries to lie which I know he will" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Thanks mom this will fix everything…hopefully" Charlie said. "Hey Jacqueline" Charlie said before Jackie walked over to him. "Any sign of Austin?" Charlie asked hopeful.

"No not yet Ally said he was showing up a little later" Jackie said.

"Tonight I need you to go to Austin's house and read this to him" Charlie said handing it to her.

"What is it?" Jackie asked confused.

"Just trust me" Charlie said before Jackie nodded.

Charlie took the runway to announce her line. She walked up to the podium and looked down the runway. She saw her sister, her parents, her grandparents, Ally, Austin, Trish, Dez and numerous designers. Charlie almost squealed happily at the thought of Austin being there. It meant that he didn't completely hate her.

Later that evening, Austin was laying on his bed just staring at the ceiling. Then tapping came to his window. He quickly walked over to the window thinking it was Dez. He opened the window and Jackie climbed through.

"Jackie what're you doing here?" Austin asked.

"I needed to talk to you" Jackie said. "First of all does your mother have enough rose bushes on the lattice? It's ridiculous" Jackie said before she flopped down on the bed.

"So why did you climb through my window?" Austin asked confused.

"Look I know you don't believe me but I got you some proof" Jackie said reaching into her pocket. "Is that your dad's handwriting?" Jackie asked holding out the letter.

"Yea how'd you get that?" Austin asked confused.

"My mother kept it just in case I wanted to look for my biological father" Jackie said. "Look I'll read it to you" Jackie said before she slipped on her seeing ray bands.

"You wear glasses?" Austin asked with a smirk.

"Shush it I can't help that my grandmother sees better than I do" Jackie said putting her hands on her hips. "Anyway, let me read this. My dearest Elizabeth, although we cannot have a child together, I love you and I want to keep our relationship going. You understand me in ways my wife simply cannot. Although my wife and I are trying to have a child of our own I promise to always make time for you. You will always be the love of my life. Just have an abort the baby and we can still be together. If you keep the baby then we cannot be together. I can't let my wife know that I cheated on her. I do love you but I also care about my wife. Plus, it can be hard for a nineteen year old to be a mother I wouldn't want to put that on you. I know you want to go back to Italy. Please put some serious thought into it before you go. I love you please talk to me soon, love Michael Moon" Jackie said with a sad sigh. "This is dated one day before she went back to Italy" Jackie said.

"I'm glad she did" Austin said with a sigh. "I'm so sorry for getting angry and yelling at Charlie. It turns how my dad's been lying to me this whole time and my mom knows nothing about this" Austin said with a sigh.

"I'm really sorry but we really can't change anything you're my brother and I'm your sister" Jackie said.

"I really don't know what to do I've never had a sister before" Austin said.

"Well you can learn as you go you get use to it" Jackie said with a shrug.

"Austin honey who are you talking to?" Mimi asked knocking on the door.

"Quick hide" Austin whispered. Jackie quickly walked into Austin's closet right before Mimi walked in.

"Honey are you okay who are you talking to?" Mimi asked.

"Um…myself?" Austin asked.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Mimi asked.

"Uh it's relaxing" Austin said nodding his head. "Can I go to Ally's house for while? Her dad's out of town and I want to keep her company" Austin said lying.

"Well I suppose if you are at Ally's house then it won't be too bad" Mimi said. "Sure why not" Mimi said smiling.

"Thanks mom…I love you" Austin said.

"Aww sweetie I love you too" Mimi said smiling before she walked out.

"Ugh why do boys' closets smell like dirty gym socks?" Jackie asked disgusted as she walked out. "At least you don't share a closet with four other boys like my brothers" Jackie said which made Austin time a little. "There's a smile. You're going to love having me as a sister" Jackie said sitting down next to him.

"Yea I think I will" Austin said nodding his head.

"So you're going to go stay with Ally for a bit?" Jackie asked sitting down next to him.

"Yea I can't stay in the same house with him knowing what my dad did" Austin said.

"I understand you gotta defend your mom" Jackie said. "Until you're ready to confront him" Jackie said digging in her pocket. She pulled out a necklace with a horn at the end. "You can borrow this it'll being you good luck" Jackie said handing it to him.

"Thanks" Austin said smiling before he put it around his neck.

"But if you lose it I will rip you a new asshole" Jackie said seriously. "I gotta go I'll see you later kid" Jackie said before she climbed out the window.

Later that night, Ally was sleeping when she heard tapping at her window. She opened her eyes and saw Austin standing at her balcony. She quickly stood up and opened the doors so Austin could walk in.

"Austin what on earth are you doing here?" Ally asked shocked.

"I can't stay in my house anymore my father's been lying to me!" Austin exclaimed but quietly so not to wake Lester.

"What're you talking about?" Ally asked confused.

"Charlie and Jackie are my half sisters. My dad slept with their mother sixteen years ago" Austin said angrily. "The worst part is my mom has no idea" Austin said.

"Oh Austin" Ally said hugging him tightly while Austin rested his head on her shoulder.

"Can I just stay here? Just for a couple of days. You can just tell your dad I'm having family problems" Austin said wrapping his arms tighter around her.

Of course Austin" Ally said. "You know I'm here for you" Ally said which made Austin smile.

"I know Ally-Cat" Austin said.

The next morning, Charlie was at her locker getting her books out when Austin walked over to her holding a raspberry pink wrapped present with white bow with red polka dots on it.

"What is this?" Charlie asked as she closed her locker.

"It's an 'I'm sorry' present" Austin said holding it out to her. She slowly took it from him and opened it to reveal a bunch of candy.

"Oooo" Charlie said slowly with her eyes lighting up. They sat down on the bench that was in between the sets of lockers. "Reese's cups, butterfingers, snickers, peanut butter M&Ms, peanut M&Ms, 3 musketeers, milky ways, airheads, and laffy taffy" Charlie said going through the box. "This is absolutely crazy" Charlie said.

"Jackie told me all the candy you don't have in Italy" Austin said. "And just in case you don't have a sweet tooth Jackie thought you might like this" Austin said handing her a tinier present.

She opened it to reveal to a raspberry pink vintage jewelry holder. It was like a little cup with holes on the rim for the earrings. "Austin! This is crazy cool!" Charlie exclaimed happily. "And just so you know I always have a sweet tooth" Charlie said picking up an airhead.

"Charlie I'm really sorry I just didn't think my dad would ever do something like that" Austin said with a sigh.

"I completely understand it sucks when we find out bad things about our dad. Like when I found out mine cries when he gets his ends trimmed" Charlie said with a sigh.

"I can see why your dad's hair is amazing" Austin said smiling.

"But the good parts that came out of this is that you get Jackie and I as sisters and you get to stay with Ally" Charlie said smiling

"Yea we'll have any more time to work on songs together!" Austin exclaimed happily.

"Seriously?" Charlie said folding her arms across her chest. "Is that the only good thing you can think about when being alone with Ally?" Charlie asked.

"Well yea" Austin said confused.

"Well yea" Charlie said imitating Austin which confused him even more. "Isn't there anything else?" Charlie asked.

"Well that and hanging out with her" Austin said with a shrug.

"Oh mio dio" Charlie said rolling her eyes before she gave Austin a V8 on his forehead.

"Ow!" Austin squealed. "Why'd you do that?" Austin asked.

"To try to knock another answer in your head!" Charlie exclaimed.

"I don't understand!" Austin exclaimed.

"Ugh I gotta go eat my candy before Robin scolds me for eating. Just think about it a little more okay think really, really hard" Charlie said before she walked off.

"Charlie wait!" Austin exclaimed standing up. "What am I suppose to think about?! You're my older sister you're supposed to tell me these things!" Austin exclaimed walking after her.

After school, Ally, Trish and Charlie walked towards Sonic Boom to see Austin, Dez and Jackie sitting outside roasting s'mores over a fire pit.

"Guys! How on earth are you making s'mores out here?!" Ally exclaimed.

"Jackie taught us how to make a fire pit" Austin said smiling.

"We're making s'mores" Dez said smiling.

"What did you use as wood?" Trish asked confused.

"Austin got this for us" Jackie said holding up a bar.

Charlie took it from her and shook it to put the fire out. "This is a xylophone key" Charlie said.

"Oooo that makes so much sense!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Want me to put it on your tab?" Ally asked.

"Yea sure" Austin said with a shrug.

Ally pulled out a long list and wrote it down.

"Austin this is ridiculous this list is taller than you" Charlie said picking up the other end.

"Is it physically possible for you to break all these instruments?" Jackie asked taking it from her.

"For these two yes" Ally said with a sigh.

"Jacqueline-Aria how could you create a fire pit outside?" Charlie asked.

"How many times have you made a s'more? I'll tell you how many times I've made a s'more…zero" Jackie said.

"What is a s'more anyway?" Charlie asked tucking a hand under her chin.

"This thing" Jackie said handing it to her before Charlie took a bite.

"Hmm!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Charlie!" Ally exclaimed.

"I have a serious problem!" Charlie exclaimed with her mouthful.

Ally scoffed and rolled her eyes before she walked into the store.

"C'mon Ally I'm sorry" Charlie said walking after her.

"I better go do so damage control" Jackie said. "C'mon Dez" Jackie said taking Dez by the elbow before they walked inside.

"So what's it like having Charlie and Jackie as your sisters?" Trish asked.

"Well so far they've yelled at me, smacked me in the face, called me names, and have out right confused me but other than it's fine" Austin said.

"Oh yea that's just regular big sister stuff" Trish said. "You should see what I do to my brother" Trish said before she walked inside.

Austin was about to go in after his friends but he saw noticed his dad walking towards him.

"Oh hey dad" Austin said trying not to get angry.

"Austin, Lester Dawson is home you need to come home now" Mike said.

"I'm not going home with you after what you did" Austin said.

"Austin what are you talking about?" Mike asked confused.

"Elizabeth Kingsly" Austin said which made Mike's eyes widen.

"How do you know that name?" Mike asked shocked.

"How could you do that to mom? I thought you loved her!" Austin exclaimed.

"I do love your mother Austin I love her very much" Mike said.

"But you're still in love with this Elizabeth Kingsly woman right?" Austin asked.

"You don't know anything about this Austin" Mike said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Austin exclaimed pushing his arm off. "How dare you do that to my mother? I will never forgive you for this. On top of that you don't tell me that I had sisters that you left just because your girlfriend wouldn't get an abortion?" Austin asked angrily. "How could you ask anyone that?" Austin asked shocked.

"Austin you have no idea what you are talking about" Mike said shaking his head. Then Charlie and Jackie walked out an stood on both sides of Austin. Shocking Mike because of the resemblance to their mother.

"Hello Michael" Charlie said putting her hands on her hips as Jackie folded her arms across her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no doubt about it. These girls were defiantly Elizabeth Kingsly's daughters.

"Get a good look at our faces Michael I hope it haunts you in your dreams when you rot in hell" Charlie said angrily.

"You got anymore lies you want to tell your son Michael?" Jackie asked.

"Girls you have to understand I did love your mother very much" Mike said before Charlie cut him off.

"No you didn't you need to cut the crap Mike because no one is believing you" Charlie said. "You wanted to have your cake and eat it to. You wanted some beautiful nineteen year old up under you while you went on to have a so called 'perfect family' with your wife. You can say you loved my mother until you are blue in the face but I will never believe you" Charlie said. "My father was younger than you but he took the time to be there despite him already having two kids" Charlie said. Mike had to admit that he was very upset that Elizabeth had moved on to another man.

"Just know this Mike Moon if you stand anywhere near my mother I will be the first person there to knock you the fuck out. Count on it" Jackie said seriously before Charlie took her wrist and they walked inside Sonic Boom.

"Austin you're just going to stand there?" Mike asked.

"Yes I'm going to stand by my sisters that and I know for a fact Jackie can hit a hell of a lot harder than I can" Austin said before he walked into Sonic Boom.

Later that evening, Austin and Ally went to Austin's house to get some more clothes before they went back to Ally's house. They walked upstairs to Austin's room but were stopped by Mike.

"Austin we need to talk" Mike said. "You need to know what happened"

"I don't want to know what happened what you did is done and I don't want to live in the same house with you" Austin said before he took Ally's hand and they walked into Austin's room and slammed the door. Austin let out a sigh before he sat down on his bed. "I'm sorry you had to see that" Austin said.

"It's okay" Ally said rubbing his shoulder relaxing him a little. "I just hate to see you go through this" Ally said before she sat down next to him.

"I just feel so bad for Charlie, Jackie, their mom, my mom. He's hurt so many people and he thinks that his stupid words are going to make everything better" Austin said.

"Well my dad says you can stay with us as long as you need to. I won't leave you along during this" Ally said.

"Thank you Ally" Austin said before he hugged her. Ally smiled as Austin nuzzled her hair.

Austin and Ally were getting ready to leave when Austin noticed Mike sitting in his study looking at something. He waited until Mike left before he snuck in and saw that he was looking at a picture of Elizabeth from a long time ago. He stole it before he left with Ally.

Late in the night, Austin snuck out of Ally's house to Charlie and Jackie's Uncle's house. He knocked on the door and a tired Jackie answered the door.

"You've got ten minutes" Jackie said tired and angry.

"I found this in my dad's study he's so still in love you with your mom" Austin said handing her the picture.

"This is terrible" Jackie said with a sigh. "Do you have anymore like this?" Jackie asked.

"Not with me but I'm sure there are some" Austin said. "He has a secret drawer but you need a key" Austin said.

"Babe where we're going we won't need keys" Jackie said with a smirk.

"You can pick locks?" Austin asked confused.

"Like it's no one's business. We'll get what we need to know. Now you know I love you but please get the hell off my porch before you wake my children" Jackie said.

"Right" Austin said with a nod before Jackie closed the door.

The next afternoon, Jackie was standing at her locker getting some things out of it. Then the quarterback for Marino High, eighteen year old Marshall 'Marth' Bennett Jr. walked over to her. He has jet black hair and ocean blue eyes. He is wearing a black v-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and blue vans.

"Um hi Jacqueline" Marth said as Jackie closed the door to her locker.

"Oh hi Marth" Jackie said smiling. "Something I can do for you?" Jackie asked.

"Um yea I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe go on a date with me?" Marth asked.

"I'd love to we can go to my Uncle's restaurant. I'll make us dinner" Jackie said. "How does this Friday at eight sound?" Jackie said.

"That sounds great" Marth said with a small smile. Inside he was ecstatic because Jackie said yes.

"Great" Jackie said before she kissed his cheek and they separated.

Little did she know, her sister and her brother were listening from around a corner.

Charlie let out a happy squeal. "Did you hear that Austin? Jackie has a date" Charlie said happily.

"And you made me listen to that why?" Austin asked confused.

"Because we're going to be there" Charlie said with a duh tone.

"Do we have to? I was going to play video games with Dez on Friday" Austin said whining.

"Now you're coming with me" Charlie said tugging at his wrist.

"Why?" Austin asked whining.

"Because I'm your sister and I'm older and I said so" Charlie said.

"That doesn't count! You're only six months older than me" Austin said whining.

"June comes before December so it totally counts" Charlie said. "Now c'mon my fratellino (Little brother) it's time to get to class" Charlie said which made Austin groan.

The next morning, Charlie and Jackie were up doing their duties before they went to school. They had to make breakfast, make lunch for their uncle, and do a little cleaning before they went to school.

"Alright Little Monkey open up" Jackie said feeding the baby. He quickly opened up so Jackie could feed him. "Good boy" Jackie said smiling.

"Alright I am ready" Twenty-six year old Adrian-Tranquillo Sr. said as he walked downstairs. "Are the kids ready?" Adrian asked.

"Yep nice and dressed and ready for the day" Charlie said.

"Perfect" Adrian said picking up Ariana.

"You have a good day at school Marzipan" Charlie said smiling.

"Yea you be a good girl today" Jackie said.

"Okay!" Marzia exclaimed happily.

"C'mon Marzipan time to go to school" Adrian said as he picked up his son. "I'll see you girls tonight" Adrian said before he walked out with Marzia.

"I feel so bad for Uncle Adrian" Charlie said putting her hands on her hips.

"I know…he needs a date" Jackie said.

"Oh yes!" Charlie said stretching out 'yes'.

Then suddenly Austin busted through the door shocking Charlie and Jackie causing them both to jump a little.

"Charlie! Jackie! You won't believe what happened!" Austin exclaimed.

"Austin there's this super awesome thing called knocking? You should really try it" Jackie said.

"Oh right sorry" Austin said before he quickly ran out.

"No he did not" Charlie said before Austin knocked on the door. "Come in Austin" Charlie said before Austin ran in.

"Charlie! Jackie! You won't believe what happened!" Austin exclaimed again.

"What is it Austin?" Charlie asked.

"You guys are going to be on the Helen Show!" Austin exclaimed happily.

"Whoa slow down Tex" Jackie said grabbing Austin's shoulders to stop him from bouncing. "Why are we going to be on the Helen Show?" Jackie asked.

"Because of the fashion show!" Austin said.

"But I just came in second and Jackie came in forth what makes us important?" Charlie asked.

"Because you're displaying at fashion week! You're the youngest designer ever to display a garment at Miami fashion week. Plus it's like a bonus because people love twins" Austin said. "And you're the awesome kind of twins where you look different and people can tell you apart. Not the creepy kind of twins where they dress the same and talk at the same time" Austin said with a shudder.

"Watch your mouth boy" Charlie and Jackie said.

"See! Like that!" Austin exclaimed.

"It can't hurt Charlotte-Alessandria I mean we can use the money for something" Jackie said.

"Yea if this takes off we can use the money to hire a nanny to take care of Marzia, Ariana, and Little Adrian when we're away" Charlie said.

"That's the spirit!" Austin exclaimed happily.

After school, the gang was hanging out at Sonic Boom when Elizabeth happily walked in.

"Hey Mrs. Kingsly what's going on?" Ally asked smiling.

"I come bearing good news for my girls" Elizabeth said smiling.

"Oooo mommy tell me first I'm the pretty twin you have to tell me first!" Jackie exclaimed pushing her sister out of the way. "We're blonde that makes us special" Jackie said pulling at the ends of her hair.

"You're not a natural blonde sweetie" Elizabeth said.

"Yea but I can't help that" Jackie said. "Bad genetics" Jackie whispered.

"Anyway what's the news?" Charlie asked.

"Your grandparents are driving back up to New York City. They're bringing your brothers and sisters so they come and see you on the Helen Show" Elizabeth said which made Charlie and Jackie's smiles drop.

"Aww! That's not good news at all" Charlie said.

"That's the worst news ever!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Girls your brothers and your sisters love you. Did you think you were going to move to Miami and forget all about your sibling problems back home?" Elizabeth asked.

"YES!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed loudly.

"That's the second reason we moved to Miami!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Plus we have some…special people coming to the Helen Show and we don't want to look bad in front of them because of our crazy family" Jackie said sheepishly.

"What kind of special people?" Elizabeth asked. "And you better not lie to me I interview criminals for a living so I can catch a liar"

"Just some people" Charlie said with a shrug.

"They're just being shy. They invited Roy and Marshall Bennett" Dez said wrapping an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Oh really?" Elizabeth asked.

"Shut up Dez" Jackie said through clenched teeth.

"No Jacqueline-Aria I'm your mother I need to know about these boys you two are interested in tell me more Dezmond" Elizabeth said.

"Well Roy's the captain of the soccer team. He's a little slow but he's a nice guy. Then there's Marth he's the captain of the football team. He's a quiet guy but he's also a nice guy" Dez said with a nod.

"Oh well girls I can't wait to meet them" Elizabeth said. "I have to go I have to go track down your father" Elizabeth said before she walked out.

"Dez I am going to ring your scrawny little neck!" Jackie exclaimed leaping for Dez but her brother and her sister caught her.

"C'mon it won't be that bad" Ally said.

"You don't know my mother" Charlie said with a sigh. "She's going to ask them every question in the book she's going to grill them" Charlie said. "My first relationships going to end like that" Charlie said with a sigh.

"My first relationship hasn't even started" Jackie said throwing up her hands.

"You've never dated before?" Austin asked.

"Have you seen my mother?" Charlie asked. "She's only let us date now" Charlie said.

"What about your dad?" Trish asked.

"My dad doesn't care" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Yea he went skateboarding with Charlie's last crush" Jackie said.

"Wow your dad's sounds awesome!" Dez exclaimed happily.

"Shut up you!" Charlie and Jackie exclaimed causing Dez to sit down.

That weekend, Charlie was in the dressing room having her hair and make up done by her grandmother. She curled her hair and pulled part of it back.

"Alright my little superstar you're ready for the camera" Her grandmother, Maddalena said.

"Thank you Nonna Maddie" Charlie said smiling.

"Do you want me to send Valentine in here to keep you company?" Maddie asked.

"Yea I'd like that" Charlie said nodding her head.

"Okay I have to go do your sister's make up" Maddie said before she walked out.

Charlie stood up to look at herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a white strapless 1950s style dress with a floral print. She was separating out her curls when the door opened to reveal Mike.

"Mike what're you doing here?" Charlie asked backing into the wall.

"You are going to talk to your mother for me" Mike said taking Charlie's wrist. "You are going to talk to her and fix everything and make her love me again" Mike said.

"I'll never do that" Charlie said snatching her wrist away before Mike grabbed it back. "She'll never love you she has a husband who she loves very much" Charlie said.

"She's always loved me" Mike said angrily. "If you and your sister weren't here we'd still be together you had to ruin everything!" Mike exclaimed pushing her up against the wall roughly.

Charlie heard large footsteps. "Valentine!" Charlie exclaimed.

Then Maddalena's husband Valentine came busting through the door. He is a very a large man standing at 7' 1" He quickly pulled Mike away from Charlie.

"Valentine lui mi ha fatto male" Charlie said.

Valentine growled and glared at Mike before Valentine carried him away. Charlie let out a relieved sigh. What would have happened if Valentine wasn't nearby? Soon Valentine walked back in.

"Is he gone?" Charlie asked.

"Hmm" Valentine said which made Charlie let out a relieved sigh.

"Grazie Nonno Valentine" Charlie said before Valentine patted her head. Valentine wouldn't let anyone touch his grandchildren.

Charlie and Jackie were waiting backstage of the Helen Show waiting to go on. Charlie was constantly looking around over her shoulder.

"Is something wrong you look a little antsy" Jackie said.

"Just…" Charlie said looking for the right word. "We need to go to the Moon House tonight" Charlie said.

"Why tonight?" Jackie asked confused.

"Just trust me on this okay? I'll tell you later" Charlie pleaded.

"…Alright fine" Jackie said with a sigh.

After a great interview with Helen, Charlie was still antsy after the whole Mike situation. Mike was still in love with her mother and she had to stop him from getting close to her mother. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped out her skin. She turned around and saw Roy.

"Hey babe calm down you okay?" Roy asked.

"Oh Roy" Charlie said thankful. "I'm so glad to see you" Charlie said as Roy wrapped his arms around her.

"You're acting weird Charlotte" Roy said.

"I'm sorry it's just been a hectic day" Charlie said with a sigh.

"I can understand that. You want to head out of here?" Roy asked.

"Totally" Charlie said with a relieved sigh.

"So this is the infamous Roy" Elizabeth said as she walked over.

"Oh yea Roy this is my mother and mom this is Roy we were just leaving" Charlie said.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on I want to meet our new friend Roy. We'll be right back sweetie" Elizabeth said before she took Roy by the elbow.

"Aww man" Charlie said slumping her shoulders.

Later that evening, Team Austin and the twins climbed through the window of Austin's house into Mike's secret study. Austin and Dez were wearing secret agent suits with their hair slicked back.

"Guys why are you dressed like that?" Charlie asked with a sigh.

"Because you said we were going on a secret mission and we have to look the part" Austin said.

"Yea we don't want to look stupid" Dez said with a scoff.

"Oh of course not" Jackie said sarcastically.

"See Jackie sees what I'm talking about" Dez said smiling before Jackie punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Dez exclaimed.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now" Jackie said smiling.

"Can we just hurry this up now?" Ally asked.

"Right" Charlie said. "Trish and Dez you watch the window, Ally and I will listen if we hear anything outside, and Austin you hold the flashlight so Jackie can pick those locks" Charlie explained.

"Right" Everyone said before they did what they were told.

After about fifteen minutes, Jackie was able to get the lock open.

"Jackpot" Jackie said happily.

"It looks like a bunch of old pictures and letters" Austin said.

"That's all we need just put it in the trash bag and let's get out of here" Charlie said before everyone quickly filed out.

The next morning, after breakfast, Mike went into his study for a little 'Mike Time' as he liked to call it. He quickly unlocked the drawer where he kept his things from his relationship with Elizabeth. Various pictures and letters he tried to send her before he learned that she had moved back to Italy. He opened the drawer and saw that it was empty. He quickly closed it and ran downstairs to see Mimi cleaning up.

"Mimi you haven't been in my study at all have you?" Mike asked frantically.

"No of course not honey you know I don't go up there. I want you to have some privacy" Mimi said.

"Oh...right" Mike said running a hand through his hair.

"Is something wrong?" Mimi asked concerned.

"No, no I'm fine don't worry about" Mike said kissing her temple. He knew for a fact Charlie and Jackie were behind this and he was going to make them pay.


End file.
